


Past Reviled

by Lost_In_Thought



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Character desth, Death, Family, Fighting, Gen, Guns, Next Gen, OC, Scarlett - Freeform, Shadow - Freeform, Sibling Love, Tears, Twins, friends - Freeform, life or death, pergatory, speed - Freeform, superhero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_In_Thought/pseuds/Lost_In_Thought
Summary: Scarlett is a fun loving girl.Jess has had a hard life.as much as these two are different, from appearance to personality, they are of the same blood.Twins.Torn apart at the age of 3 by a horrid man wanting revenge.11 years later they are reunited.it is up to them to defeat this man and find out the truth.As their past reveals all its secrets.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm...hi I’m new to this site and I just hope you all enjoy reading, and I just want to take the time to thank anyone who is taking the time to read this...mess.  
> It dose start rather rocky and that is due to the fact that she;I started this, I was not the best writer, but the plot will kick off in the chapters to come.  
> Any advice is welcomed.  
> Thank you.

Prologue  
Scarlett's POV  
Okay here’s the part where I’m supposed to do the whole intro thing right? Well here’s the thing, you don’t know me...not yet that is.  
I’m the daughter of someone you might know, Barry Allen. Ever heard of him, you know, forensic scientist for the CCPD, struck by lightning in his early 20’s.  
No? Okay.  
Well have you ever heard for the Flash? Yeah he's the one you see running through the streets of Central city. The hero, has a coffee named after him, yeah that guy, well they are the same person.  
Barry Allen and the Flash are the same.  
I know it’s hard to believe that the complete nerd and a brilliant hero are the same.  
Well this isn’t his story.  
I’m Scarlett-Jay Allen and this is my story.


	2. A race.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quality time with our character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, new chapter, and the chapters will start to get longer. Soon.

Scarlett’s POV

I ran through the streets of Central City so fast that to the naked eye I was just a blur of magenta. Trailing me was a red blur, we were racing like we do everyday, each day we find new ways to beat the other to S.T.A.R.Labs, whether it be taking short cuts, speeding up walls, pushing the other to the ground. 

I myself enjoy tricking him into thinking I’m doing one thing when I’m planning something else.

He managed to pass me while I was thinking, laughing the whole time.

I ran to catch up with him, he didn't let me pass.

I got the bright idea and started to slow down, putting some distance between me and him. 

This was going to be very good...or very painful. 

I shot off running faster than before, I neared the red blur before I jumped over him landing perfectly in front of him. 

I laughed right before I shot off again, I beat him and stopped right outside a building.

S.T.A.R Labs.

A sign said.

I raced in and stopped in a lab with many monitors and computers.

I looked at the door and soon raced in was the red blur.

“HA! I win you lose, pay up” I said as he took off his mask.

“Yeah, yeah, I know I lost you won quit bragging.” he told me. I kept on laughing.

“Hey How about instead of paying we go get some lunch, I’ll pay” he suggested.   
“Okay fine dad, just don’t be cheap” we headed out the door laughing and joking. This was going to be a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now wasn’t that lovely, father daughter time together.   
> Like I said the chapters will get longer, just hold out with me the plot will be starting soon.


	3. Shadow in the night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a clam and peaceful night....wait...did you see that?

Scarlett’s POV

Dad and I walked into the house, it was a nice place, three bedrooms, a kitchen, two bathrooms, and a large living room. We loved it.

“Hey mom!” I called, soon a woman came into view. 

“Hey Iris, sorry for coming home so late, we just got lost in time” Barry explained.

“It’s fine, just don’t actually get lost in time, last time you did that you messed everything up” Iris said, I laughed it wasn't the first time I had heard about Barry messing everything up.

“Well I’ve got everything ready for dinner, so if you get hungry just go for it” Iris said as she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

I went up to my room and just lay on my bed.

I felt weird, like something was missing. I had always felt like this around this time of the year. 

I thought it was because Joe died, but I know that isn’t it, he died a long time ago and I never really knew him.

I closed my eyes and just listened to what was going on around me. 

The tiny footsteps of the animals of the night, the TV on downstairs, the cars rushing by the house.

I just listened. 

Then a noise out of the ordinary came to my ears. The sound of lighting rushing by, the electric sound it made was hard to miss. 

Who would be running at those speeds? 

How could they be running at those speeds?

I opened my eyes to see the the room was engulfed in darkness, the only light was small flickers of purple lighting every so often.

Every time I saw that lighting I tried to get closer to it.

“Hello?” I called to the lighting, as I got closer I started to see the outline of a person, a girl around my height, maybe a bit shorter. 

“Hello” I called to the  girl.

She looked up, she might have heard me.   
“No” she whispered. “No! Get away from me!” she yelled frantically raising her arms above her head in defence as if someone was going to hit her.

“Hey I’m not going to hurt you,” I told her, reaching out to her only for my hand to go straight through her.

Almost as soon as I had  gotten up from my place next to her the cruel sound of a whip crack was heard. I looked at the girl next to me and she was on the ground in pain.

She had a lash just across her chest running to her back, she was crying.

She managed to pull herself to her feet then racing off into the darkness, purple and black trailing her. 

A muffled curse is all i heard before I was brought back to the waking world. 

It was a dream


	4. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to S.T.A.R. Labs, a few speed tests and a few hours of boredom and suddenly a there was a portal breach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello...sorry I’ve been MIA I’ve just been doing a few other stories and I’ve been busy with school. I’m so sorry I’ll try to keep updating this regularly but I can’t make any promises.

Scarlett awoke with a start lighting sparking around her. She had seen that girl before, where, was the question?  
She got up and was greeted with the sun light blaring through her window.   
“I hate mornings” she growled flopping back on her bed, covering her head with the blanket. (AN: She sounds like me in the mornings)  
“Scarlett time to get up!” her mother called. A muffled curse was heard from the bundle of blankets as the door opened.  
“I wouldn’t let your mother hear you say that” she heard Barry say, another curse was heard as the covers were pulled off her.  
“Hey just think of this, it’s Sunday, which means?” Barry asked already knowing what was happening.  
“I get to sleep in?” Scarlett joked but was trying to be completely serious.  
“How is it that your mother and I are both morning people and yet we have a daughter that won’t wake up even if we pay her.” Barry laughed.  
“You never said you would pay me” was the girl's reply. Her eyes opening revealing emerald orbs, same as her father.  
“So we going to S.T.A.R. Labs?” he asked getting up and walking to the door.  
“Yeah I’ll just get ready,” she said half asleep.   
She get to her feet again and the sun once more hit her eyes with its blinding light.  
“Who the hell opened my curtains, i have them closed for a reason you know!” she called out only to hear her mother laughing.  
(AN :is it scary how much she sounds like me)  
***  
Scarlett hopped down the stairs, riding the railing only to have her mother tell her how unsafe it was.  
Even though she could heal fast, she still worried about her with the slightest things.  
They all ate breakfast then they were out the door within an hour. Soon enough Barry and Scarlett were on their way to the labs, it was sunday so this was the last day until Scarlett went back to School.  
Or as she called it...Hell.  
They raced off to the labs, they rushed in and Scarlett jumpe Cisco making him drop his coffee.  
“Scarlett!” he screamed, he wasn’t happy.  
“Sorry Cisco, I’ll pay for the next one” she apologized.  
“With what? The magic money that you always seem to have when mine goes missing” he pointed out.  
“Est-ce que vous m'accusez de voler monsieur?” scarlett asked and faked being offended and added a really bad french accent.  
(BTW she is saying are you accusing me of stealing, sir?, but she sia it in french just so she could so she could speak fluent french but no one else could,)  
“Cut it out, we get it you speak french.” he deadpanned.  
“Can we all get to work?” Barry told everyone before the day was wasted on conversation and fighting.  
***  
Hours went by and they did test after test with Scarlett’s speed. Soon enough Scarlett got bored and she wanted to go fight something.   
“Is there anything else we can do to make this day just a bit more interesting?” She asked she sat with her legs crossed on the cosmic treadmill, she was not amused.   
“No! for about the hundredth time.” Dr wells said sounding very annoyed with her.  
“Hey I’m just trying to have fun all we did was a few tests now we’re just watching data role by on a screen.” Scarlett complained.   
She laid down on the treadmill, looking at the ceiling, her mind started to wander to the dream she had the previous night.   
“Who was she?” Scarlett asked herself.  
“Who was who Sweetie?” Barry asked sitting next to her.  
“It’s just a dream i’ve been having for the past few weeks” Scarlett said looking in between the panels of the treadmill.  
“It’s of this girl in a dark room...she was crying and begging for help...someone else was hurting her, i didn’t see who they were all I know is that the girl had super speed, purple lighting...and I feel like I’ve seen her before?” Scarlett explained looking she was so confused by the dream even more trying to explain it to her father.  
Barry looked at her with confusion to what his pride had told him.  
“Well I had dreams like that when I couldn’t save people, maybe that is what it is, you being scared you can’t save everyone?” Barry said, he really had no idea no what to say to her.   
“Yeah maybe-” Scarlett was cut off by several alarms going off.  
“What the hell?” Cisco said in a panic looking over the scenes with haist.  
“The breach!” he yelped seeing that it was activating and something was coming through.  
“On it!” Scarlett told him running down and bracing herself for what was to come. She had a look of determining seeing something materialise in the center.  
The form of a small girl came through falling on her knees with tears in her dark brown eyes, she looked so helpless and weak with...a scar running across her ripped shirt.   
“H-help”she cried before passing out and falling to the ground.


	5. New face.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “J-Jess, my name is Jess” she said, looking all around as if looking for someone.  
> “Where is he?” Jess asked, Scarlett looked confused, where was who?  
> “Who?” Scarlet asked calmly, knowing how to deal with shocked and scared people from her experiences with the CCPD.  
> “R-R-Ring M-Master?” Jess stutter a single tear falling in fear.

I looked over the body of the poor girl, she was too thin, way too thin.  
If anything it looked like she had never had a decent meal in her life.  
I felt so bad for her.  
“Will she be alright?” I asked not taking my eyes off the girl.  
She looked so familiar, like I had seen her somewhere before. Like I know her.  
I just can’t put my finger on it?  
“She will be fine, she is very malnourished and very exhausted. I don’t know which one is worse.” Cisco said slipping an IV needle in her arm.  
I kept looking at her, she looked really sickly thin, I know I was bone this myself and i know it’s not healthy in the slightest.   
I wonder what happened to her and why she was like this. Two questions I will ask once she wakes up...if she wakes up.  
Caitlin had also said that she had severe head trauma and the coupled with lack of food and exhaustion means she could go into a Coma.  
I just hope that she will be okay.  
***  
Hours passed and Scarlett was starting to get really worried about this girl, she had not woken up and it was starting to get scary.  
Scarlett went up the the side of the bed and placed her hand on the girl's head. Purple lightning flashed around her head and mixed with her own magenta.  
A rush of electricity went through her whole body and images and voices blurred her vision and making her hearing fuzzy.   
She gasped for air as her hand was grabbed by the girl, she had woken up and was grabbing her hand, fear present and obvious in her eyes.  
“Who are you!?” she shouted fear in her voice and tears threatening to fall.  
“I’m Scarlett your safe, you're at S.T.A.R labs, we're trying to help you.” Scarlett spoke with kindness seeing how shaken up the girl was. Looking into the other's eyes she could feel something familiar about them, like she had seen them before.  
“What’s your name?” Scarlett decide to ask just trying to get her to calm down.  
“J-Jess, my name is Jess” she said, looking all around as if looking for someone.  
“Where is he?” Jess asked, Scarlett looked confused, where was who?  
“Who?” Scarlet asked calmly, knowing how to deal with shocked and scared people from her experiences with the CCPD.  
“R-R-Ring M-Master?” Jess stutter a single tear falling in fear.  
“No one here goes by that name, he isn’t here” I reassured pulling her into a hug, it felt so right, like i had done this hundreds of times. Like i had been hugging her everyday for my whole life.  
“Jess, right? Where are you from?” Scarlet asked pulling away from the girl, she didn’t want to, for some reason they felt drawn to each other. Jess looked curiously and scaredly around the room, trying to remember her current location before giving Scarlet her answer.  
“E-Earth 2.”   
***  
Scarlett spent the hour talking to Jess, she was shaken up pretty badly and it was something that wasn't’ gonna go away anytime soon the best they could do was to talk about.   
Scarlett looked to the window to see it was sunset and she didn’t want to leave the girl here on her own for the night.   
She had talked it over with her father and mother and they were happy to let the girl stay the night and then they would talk to her more.  
As Scarlet lead Jess to her house she and here got talking again.   
They realized they had a lot in common with each other and they learned about a lot of different things about the other. 

Once they reached the house Scarlett showed her to the guest room and where her room was in case she needed her.   
“My room is just down the hall so if you need me during the night i’m right there.” Scarlett said pointing down the hall to a room.   
“Okay...thank you Scarlett” she said quietly not looking up.   
“Hey, I’m not going to hurt you, you can look at me if you want, I won’t get mad.” Scarlett said.   
“I’d rather not.” she answered back.   
“Okay, just know that no one is going to hurt you” With that Scarlet let her to settle in and get used to the atmosphere. 

 

As Scarlett went down the hall to the staircase. Jess heard a crackling sound in her ear and she went into the room to not be heard. 

“Jessica!” the voice crackled. She answered the man on the other end with her mission report.  
“Hello Ringmaster, I have infiltrated the target's household. Mission will be complete within the night.” she answered back.  
“Don’t mess this up” he told her hanging up the communicator.   
She looked down not liking what she had to do. Not after how nice they have been to her.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the introduction to our main character, keep in mind this will go to third person, I just thought I would start with the story the way the show wpuld start, like it was actually part of the CW universe, btw I know it is obvious but I don’t own anything other that my characters, in future I will list them off. But I own Scarlett.


End file.
